Fix You
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: CatherineWarrick & SaraGreg. Set during Season 6. After Nick's kidnapping and the breakdown of his marriage, Warrick really needs some to lean on. Who? Catherine of course! Please review! Vx
1. Reasons

**Fix You**

Summary: A Catherine/Warrick story. Set during Season 6. After Nick's kidnapping and the breakdown of his marriage to Tina, Warrick really needs someone to lean on. Who? Catherine of course! Please review and tell me what you think! Luv Vikki, xxx

Chapter One

_When you try your best _

_But you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want_

_But not what you need_

When Catherine Willows arrived at the Las Vegas Crime Lab on a fairly usual Tuesday night, or so it seemed, she found fellow crime scene investigator Warrick Brown alone in the locker room. He looked as though he hadn't slept in days and Catherine guessed that this was probably true.

"Hey 'Rick." She said, unlocking her locker and turning to smile at him.

"Hey." He replied weakly causing Catherine's concern for him to double.

"Everything alright?" She asked as casually as she could. It was no secret that there had been chemistry between them less than a year ago and even now that Warrick was married they still remained close friends. Catherine still sometimes found it hard to hide how much Warrick's marriage had effected her.

"Yeah thanks." Warrick replied, turning back to look for something in his locker. Throughout the whole conversation he had avoided making eye contact with Catherine.

"If you need to talk..." She continued carefully, she knew that if Warrick wanted to confide in her about anything it would be in his own time but Catherine wanted him to know that she was there for him if he needed her to be.

"I'm fine Cath." Warrick replied a little more fiercely than he had intended. He left the locker room leaving a very confused Catherine staring aimlessly into her locker.

Catherine was jolted from her thoughts about Warrick when Sara Sidle entered the locker room.

"Hi Catherine." She said brightly.

"Hey Sara." Catherine replied, Sara could tell that something was distracting the red headed CSI.

"How are you?" She asked gently, taking a seat on the bench.

Catherine sunk down beside her. "_I'm_ fine." She stressed. "It's Warrick that I'm worried about."

Sara looked concerned. "Is he okay?"

Catherine shrugged. "He won't talk to me and I can see that something is wrong but I don't know what do to help."

Sara put her hand gently on Catherine's arm. "He's been through a lot recently, nearly as much as Nick really, just let him know that you're there for him. That's all you can do for now."

"Thanks Sara." Catherine said, giving her a small, grateful smile.

"Anytime." Sara smiled too, standing up. "I've got to go can't keep Greg waiting." She added with a wink.

Catherine gave a short laugh and headed to the labs.

* * *

Catherine was working with Grissom on a case during the shift and Nick and Warrick were working together.

"You okay?" Nick asked, they were running background checks into a suspect and Warrick had barely said anything all shift.

"Huh?" Warrick shrugged, coming out of his thoughts. "Oh yeah, sorry man."

"You seem a bit distant today." Nick confessed.

"I know." He sighed deeply. "It's Tina." He finally admitted.

"What's happened with you guys?" Nick asked, his eyes showing his concern for his friend.

"It's not working out." Warrick told him. "I wanted to marry her because I thought I loved her and I didn't want to lose her but I didn't realise how prepared you had to be to make a commitment as big as marrying someone."

Nick nodded thoughtfully. "But you'll work through it won't you? I mean all relationships have rough patches right?"

"Not like this Nick."

* * *

"Catherine is something bothering you?" Gil Grissom asked her later.

"No." She said, not wanting to talk to her supervisor about her concern for a colleague.

"You sure?" Grissom asked, whilst running a fingerprint sample through the computer system. "You've been really quiet all shift."

"You mean I'm not usually?" She asked, attempting a playfully casual voice but she wasn't herself, not tonight.

Grissom looked at her with not even a trace of humour on his face.

"I'm serious Catherine, this isn't like you."

"I'm fine Gris, just tired." She invented, giving a fake yawn to emphasise her point. It didn't fool Grissom though. Something was going on between his CSIs and he didn't like now knowing what it was. Since Nick's kidnapping the group of investigators had become closer and valued each other's safety much more preciously than before. However the traumatic event was still gripping at them and it had left them on edge, especially Warrick. Grissom had watched him carefully since the incident. He knew how guilty Warrick felt because he felt that it should have been him and he knew the pyschological effects it had had on him as well. Grissom clearly remembered Catherine's reaction when she found out that Warrick had married his short term girlfriend with letting any of his work friends now. Grissom knew that there was something between him and Catherine and he couldn't believe that he would throw it away in the blink of eye. Although he knew that he had made the same mistake with Sara and now he had lost her for good. He didn't want to see Warrick and Catherine go through the same thing.

* * *

"Have you seen Warrick yet today?" Sara asked Greg Sanders in the car as they headed out of the Crime Lab and out to the scene of the crime.

"Yeah for a minute or two, why do you ask?" He replied.

"Did he seem alright to you?"  
"Yeah, well he looked a bit down..." Greg said thoughtfully. "Why?"

"No reason."

Greg sighed. "You can't keep doing that to me!"

"What?" Sara asked.

"Making me think that you're going to share something with me and then telling me that it doesn't matter." Greg explained. "I thought you trusted me, I thought we were friends Sara."

"We are!" Sara protested. "Of course I trust you Greg."

He was about to say something more but they were already at the scene and it didn't seem fitting anymore.

* * *

In the breakroom Warrick found Catherine alone, eating pasta from a plastic tub. She took a sip of coffee as he came in and she offered him a smile.

"Hey Cath." He said sitting down opposite. "Sorry about this morning."

"Me too, I shouldn't have pressurised you into talking if you're not ready."

"Thing is Cath, I am ready now but I don't want to burden you."

"Warrick, you're one of my best friends, I'm here for you."

Subconsciously Catherine took Warrick's hand, he didn't pull away, he simply squeezed her hand in his.

* * *


	2. Shocks & Surprises

**Fix You  
Chapter Two : Shocks and Surprises. **

_When you feel so tired  
__But you can't sleep  
__Stuck in reverse  
And the tears come streaming  
Down your face  
When you lose something  
You can't replace._

* * *

Both Sara Sidle and Greg Sanders were silent on the drive back to the Crime Lab. Throughout the examination of the scene and the murdered body of a wealthy businessman, Sara and Greg's interactions had been strictly professional but now they were alone together again. They stole glances at each other when they thought that the other wasn't looking. Ten minutes into their journey Sara caught Greg looking at her from the passenger's seat, he flushed bright red when he realised that he had been caught. 

"About earlier..." Sara began, glad to finally break the awkwardness that had settled over them since their conversation earlier that day.

"Let's forget about it yeah?" Greg said gently.

"Okay." Sara agreed. "I hate fighting with you Greg."

"I know." He confessed. "I feel the same."

For a moment Sara was so lost in her own thoughts that she almost crashed the car but she quickly got a handle on herself. Greg was looking at her almost like he was waiting for something. Sara wasn't quite sure what Greg had meant when he had said that he felt the same. Did it simply mean that he also hated it when they argued or did it have a deeper meaning. Sara supposed she would just have to wait and find out. Greg didn't dare to say anymore and didn't even speak when he noticed Sara taking a different road to one they had come on before. Greg began to wonder if she was lost but he knew that Sara would be too stubborn to admit it, he decided to wait a while before mentioning it. Another fifteen minutes later Greg knew that they were lost and couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"Sara, where are we going?" He asked, cautiously

"We're taking the scenic route."

"I don't think Grissom pays us to take the scenic route." Greg commented.

Sara smiled. "What he doesn't know won't kill him."

She parked the car under shade of the trees and climbed down onto the gravel before going round to Greg's side. She opened the door for him when she saw that he had made no move to get out of the car, he looked at her in confusion.

"What's going on?" He asked.

Sara refused to answer again and she dragged him by the hand deeper into the woods.

"Sara...I..." Greg started again.

Sara stopped, and moved closer to Greg who was now stood with his back to one of the taller trees. She pressed her lips to his and he kissed her back in surprise. This wasn't what he had been expecting but it wasn't unwelcome though.

Sara broke away with an embarrassed smile, she had never done anything like this before but when she saw Greg's face any regrets melted away. He pulled her closer to him this time, the world disappearing.

* * *

"Do you want to go somewhere more private?" Catherine Willows asked after they were interrupted for the third time. 

First it had been David insisting that someone had stolen his chicken tikka wrap, then Archie had come in to make himself a black coffee and now Hodges was was chatting to them about some of the latest computer technology without realising that they weren't listening and that he was interrupting a heart to heart between Catherine and Warrick. Catherine was really starting to believe that ignorance was bliss.

Warrick nodded and followed Catherine out of the labs and into her car.

"That's better." She said gently looking at Warrick who shrugged.

"Warrick, please talk to me." She pleaded.

Warrick sighed. He was grateful that Catherine was offering to help him but he cared about her too much to want to burden her with his problems, especially when they were problems concerning Tina. He could remember so clearly how hurt Catherine had been when she had found out that he was married. Warrick was still angry with himself for not telling Catherine first but with everything that had happened to Nick he had been living in his own world recently. Warrick still blamed himself for what happened and what could have happened to his friend and it was destroying him and his marriage. He needed to get his feelings out in the open before he started to self destruct but he didn't want to drag Catherine down with him. Her voice made him want to tell her everything, it was a long time since anyone had been that concerned about him. Tina claimed to love him and he thought he loved her too but they didn't know each other the way he knew Catherine.

"This isn't fair on you Cath." He said eventually. "You should be at home with Lindsey, she's the one who needs you."

Catherine shook her head. "Lindsey will be fine, she's with my Mum. You're the one I'm worried about."

* * *

"Think we should get back now don't you?" Greg said between breaths. Sara laughed. 

"Maybe you're right." She pouted at him but she knew that they couldn't spend any longer out here, Grissom would begin to get suspicious.

They walked back to the car hand in hand both of them were all smiles, the opposite of Catherine and Warrick back at the crime lab.

"I'm glad we were assigned this case." Sara admitted when they were both back in the car.

Greg nodded. "Me too." Sara smiled across at him and he grinned back.

"What are we going to say back at the lab?" Sara asked. They were both proud of their new relationship but they didn't know if they were ready to share the news with everyone yet.

"I think we should wait." Greg said thoughtfully. "I love you Sara but I think we should leave it a while before people find out."

Sara nodded. "Good plan." Suddenly Greg's words sunk in. "What did you say?"

Greg looked confused. "I said that we should leave it a little while..."

Sara cut him off. "No, before that."

"Oh." Greg blushed deep scarlet. "I said that I love you."

Sara's face broke out into a grin as she leaned across to kiss him. "I thought so." She smirked.

* * *

Warrick leaned back in the seat, resting his head on the headrest with his eyes half closed. Catherine was waiting for him to say something, she wanted him to open up to her but she didn't want to force him to speak either. 

"Look," She said after a few minutes had passed. "Shall we go and grab something to eat?"

Warrick nodded. "That would be great Cath." His voice was softer than usual and it made Catherine even more sure that something was wrong.

They drove to a café around the corner and walked in together.

"What are you having?" Catherine asked when they were seated, picking up her bag and going over to the counter to order.

"I'm paying." Warrick said, Catherine was about to protest but he was already walking towards the counter himself.

"Skinny latte and a blueberry muffin yeah?" Warrick asked over his shoulder. Catherine smiled and nodded, she was secretly pleased that Warrick remembered her usual order even though he was married now.

Five minutes later Warrick put a tray down on the tabletop between them and handed Catherine her order and took off his own espresso and doughnut.

"This was a good idea Cath." He said, giving her the weakest of smiles.

Catherine smiled back, she was glad that Warrick had cheered up a little.

"Warrick." She began in shock after taking a mouthful of her muffin. "You're not wearing your wedding ring!"

* * *

Thank you soo much for all the reviews last time! I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner but things have been really hectic and I've got exams coming up. I will update when I can, please review! Luv Vix x 


	3. Secrets

**Fix You  
****Chapter Three - Secrets**

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

* * *

Warrick Brown followed Catherine's gaze to his left hand and to where his gold wedding band should be. He knew it wasn't there but he looked all the same, he was still getting used to the fact that his marriage was over before it had began. Warrick wondered if it meant something that it was Catherine who had noticed when he had first worn and the ring and now again when he wasn't wearing it.

"Did you lose it earlier?" Catherine asked. "You know what those grad students are like don't you?" She continued, not paying attention to what she was saying but talking filled the awkward silence that was forming between them.

"No Catherine." He said, his voice gentle but firm.

"Do you want to go and look for it? Do you have any idea where it might be?"

"Catherine stop." Warrick said, his voice more powerful now, the red head stopped talking and looked at him in confusion. "I know where it is." He added gently.

"Oh." Catherine replied, not knowing what else to say.

Warrick sensed her confusion and realised that he needed to explain more clearly.

"Tina and I..." He began, noticing Catherine flinch ever so slightly as he mentioned his wife's name. "Tina and I...have decided to take a break for a while...from each other."

Catherine didn't know what to say to that, she didn't know whether to feel sad for Warrick or to be happy that there might actually be a chance for them in the future. Warrick looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to speak.

"Oh Warrick honey, I'm so sorry." She said, taking his hand in hers.

"It's okay." He gave her the briefest of smiles. "I'll be okay."

"I'm here for you." Catherine promised, squeezing his hand.

* * *

"What are you two looking so happy about?" Nick Stokes asked as Sara and Greg entered the labs with grins plastered on their faces.

"Our case had a successful outcome." Sara explained before she and Greg burst out laughing at how true that statement was.

"I see that." Nick replied warily, he took a last suspicious look at them before walking down the corridor with a worried expression on his face.

Sara and Greg watched him go before getting on with processing the evidence. Their smiles of happiness were still obvious and they wondered how long it would take for everyone to figure out that they were more than just friends.

* * *

"I need to drop Lindsey off a school. Do you want to come? I'm sure she'd like to see you." Catherine suggested.

"Yeah okay." Warrick nodded. His spirits only lifting slightly at the thought of seeing Catherine's daughter who he doted on. Lindsey was the closest Warrick had ever come to fatherhood and he knew now that he would never be the father to any of Tina's future children.

"She'll be so pleased to see you." Catherine said as she fastened her seatbelt and tried her hardest to cheer Warrick up.

"Yeah." He replied vaguely as he stared out of the window while Catherine drove them back to her house.

"Morning all." She called a while later as she and Warrick entered the Willows' house.

Lily smiled at her daughter and Warrick as she looked up from when she was drinking a cup of tea at the kitchen table.

"Morning Catherine, Warrick." Lily replied and she and Warrick exchanged smiles.

"Lindsey are you ready?" Her mother called up the stairs to her teenage daughter.

"In a minute Mom." Lindsey grumbled.

Catherine smirked. "Warrick's here." She added and heard feet pounding down the stairs.

"Warrick!" Lindsey smiled up at her fatherly figure as she dumped her school bag in the kitchen.

"He's going to drive you to school." Catherine told her daughter.

"Cool." Lindsey grinned, eating her toast like bread was going out of fashion. Warrick had to smile at this, at least Catherine and Lindsey Willows needed him in their lives for something however trivial. When Lindsey had finished her breakfast Catherine handed Warrick the keys to her car, their fingers brushing as the keys changed hands.

"See ya later." She smiled and him before going to hug her daughter goodbye.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Lindsey asked in the car as Warrick drove her to school. Usually he would ask her questions about her school, her friends and sometimes Catherine although he pretended not to be interested Lindsey knew he was. Today Warrick Brown was unusually quiet.

"Yeah thanks. How's school?" He asked, not really concentrating on what he was saying, his thoughts were elsewhere.

Lindsey rolled her eyes from the passenger seat. "Warrick you've already asked me that!"

"Oh, sorry."

"Something is up, I can tell."

Like mother, like daughter Warrick thought and sighed. "You know I got married a few months back?" There was no use lying to a Willows woman, they were far too smart. "Well now we've decided to take a break from each other.

"Oh I'm sorry." She said but she wondered if this was the start of a relationship between Warrick and Catherine. She didn't want to get her hopes up but Lindsey couldn't help wondering.

* * *

Whoa...it's been ages since I last updated and I am so sorry! Updates will be much more regular from now on as school is over and I've got ideas for this fic and possibly for a sequel. Please review! Luv, Vikki x


	4. I Love You

**Fix You  
****Chapter 4 : I Love You...**

**Thought I owed you guys two updates! I might put the rating up soon, not sure. Thanks for all the reviews, please keep reviewing. I love hearing from you! luv, Vikki x **

* * *

After Warrick had driven Lindsey to school he drove slowly back to Catherine's house. It wasn't that he didn't want to see her it was just that it was awkward for the both of them, especially with Lily around. What made it harder was that all the support Catherine was offering only made him fall even more in love with her. He was still feeling low over the break down of his marriage to Tina and he knew that transferring his feelings for her onto Catherine was wrong and unhealthy. But hadn't he always had these feelings for Catherine, he couldn't remember a time when just seeing her made his pulse race that little bit faster or the buzz of excitement he got when he discovered that he was assigned to work a case with her. With Catherine there was so much history; a history that he hadn't had with Tina. When he arrived back at Catherine's house he found that it was empty, he moved through the rooms and saw that Catherine was sat outside in the garden. He watched her for a while from the kitchen window, the light gusts of wind blowing the loose strands of her red gold hair, she pulled her arms a little tighter around her knees where she was sitting on the grass and Warrick took this as his cue to join her.

"Hey." He said gently, not wanting to make her jump.

"Hey." She smiled back, motioning him to sit beside her.

"Where's Lily?" He asked.

"Oh, she had some shopping to do or some friends to meet or something." Catherine replied vaguely, she stifled a yawn with her hand.

"Am I keeping you up?" Warrick asked and realised for the first time in days that he had made a joke. Maybe the old him was back.

"'Course not." Catherine smiled, resting her head against his shoulder. "Did Lindsey cheer you up?" She asked.

"She did." Warrick smiled. "I'm glad you asked me to take her to school."

"Anything to see a smile on your face." She replied, then realised it sounded cheesy. Catherine pulled a face. "God, did I just say that."

"Sorry to break it to you Cath but you did." Warrick said, putting his arm around her.

"But it's working though isn't it?" She said, snuggling closer to him.

"Yeah, I don't know what I'd do without the two of you." Warrick mused.

"Don't think about it, it's not going to happen." Catherine assured him, they sat in silence after that. Enjoying the warmth or the sun on their backs and their arms around each other. For a moment Warrick found peace from everything he had been going through.

* * *

Sara and Greg finished processing the evidence from the crime scene and decided it was time for a break. Greg lead the way to the break room but was confused when Sara pulled him off in the opposite direction to one of the offices which had been empty since Ecklie had decided to reunite the old graveyard shift.

"What are we..." Greg began but Sara silenced him by meeting his mouth with her lips. "Oh, that's what we're doing in here." Greg smirked, placing his hands around her waist.

"What else?" Sara asked.

Greg shrugged. "Oh I dunno..." He pretended to be thinking hard.

Sara silenced Greg once more and put her arms around his neck, holding closely. A few moments later they broke away, getting their breath back. Greg began to kiss her neck gently, nuzzling his face in her soft brown hair. Sara smiled at him before taking his hand and leading him to a deserted desk in the room. Their eyes met in a moment of understanding.

* * *

A few hours later Catherine woke up and realised that she was soaking wet. She and Warrick had fallen asleep on the grass, she looked across at him and saw that he was soaking too. Then she remembered.

Screaming and running towards the sprinklers she got even more wet whilst trying to remember how to turn them off. They were set to come on everyday at a certain time to water the garden but Catherine had totally forgotten about it when she and Warrick had fallen asleep in the garden.

"What's going on?" Warrick asked, half asleep and half amused as he woke up and tried to help Catherine turn the sprinklers off.

Catherine explained while laughing and Warrick ended up laughing too. Catherine could always make him smile no matter what.

"I think we need some towels." She observed once they finally turned the water supply off. Until she looked up Catherine didn't realise how close her face was to Warrick's.

"Good idea." Warrick replied but neither of them moved. For a moment their heads moved closer together but at the same time they both thought better of it.

"I don't suppose you've got any spare clothes with you?" Catherine asked.

Warrick shook his head. "No, they're in my car at work."

Catherine had to laugh. "C'mon let's get dried up."

They went upstairs still laughing at their misfortune. Catherine showed Warrick to the main bathroom and handed him a towel. Catherine then went to her own bedroom and used the ensuite shower there. Once she was done Catherine walked back into her bedroom and was suprised to see Warrick there too. When he realised that she was only wearing her underwear he flushed and went to leave the room.

"It's okay I'm nearly done." Catherine said, trying not to notice that he was only in his boxer shorts. She quickly pulled on some faded jeans and a green strappy top.

"I love you in green." Warrick said as she came out of her room. Catherine's heart stopped, for a momet she had wondered what he'd said.

"I love you in your boxers." She laughed, trying to make this situation as natural as possible.

"I'm home!" Lily called from the bottom of the stairs, Catherine and Warrick wanted to hide. How much of their conversation had she heard?

* * *

"Sara, do you think this a good idea?" Greg asked, looking from the table to her. "At work?"

Sara looked hurt and Greg regretted his words. He took her in his arms.

"I want it to be beautiful and romantic and special." He said, stroking her hair.

"I know me too." She agreed.

"Tonight at mine." He asked and Sara nodded.

"I love you Greg." She said quietly but loud enough for whoever had just opened the office door to hear.

They looked up stunned that they had been caught.

"Miss Sandle, Mr Sanders, what a lovely surprise." The smugness in Conrad Ecklie's voice could be spotted from a mile off. Sara and Greg exchanged looks, this wasn't good.


	5. Explanations

Fix You  
Chaper 5 : Explanations

"Hi Mom." Catherine said, while Warrick disappeared back into the bathroom to collect his clothes that had been drying in there. Catherine went downstairs to where her mother was still standing, her shopping bags in her hands.

"Should I ask?" Lily said dryly. "Catherine, he's been through a big ordeal, I don't think this is what he needs."

"I'm trying to cheer him up." Catherine protested. "Anyway you don't know the whole story." She was getting angry, she wasn't a teenager anymore, she shouldn't have to justify herself like this.

Lily raised her eyebrows. "Would I want to know anyway?"

"It was the damn sprinklers." Catherine replied, getting frustrated now. Why did she have to explain herself to everybody?

Lily had to laugh. "I told you I didn't want to know. I know you're only doing your best for him sweetie, he's lucky to have someone like you to look out for him."

Warrick heard the last of this as he came downstairs, now dressed in his jeans and black t-shirt.

"That I am." He smiled. "I should be getting home." He said to Catherine.

"I'll drive you." She said hurriedly. "See you later Mom, give Lindsey a kiss from me yeah?"

With that the two of them raced out of the house.

"Oops!" Warrick said once they had stopped laughing. "I think we nearly gave your Mom a heart attack!"

"Is that a usual reaction people get when they see you in just shorts?" Catherine teased.

"You didn't seem to be complaining." Warrick shot back. Was he really flirting with Catherine again?

Catherine wasn't sure how to reply to that so she put the radio on instead. Warrick had broken her heart before and although she loved him deeply and knew he would never deliberatley hurt her she wanted to avoid a relationship with him while he was still vulnerable.

* * *

Ecklie was clearly enjoying this moment of triumph over his CSIs. Sara felt her hatred for him growing even more and Greg, well Greg just wanted to hide in a dark hole somewhere and never come out again. Sara knew she was toeing a very thin line when it came to Ecklie, it was Grissom who had saved her last time but if he found out why Sara's career was on the line she doubted he'd be as accomodating this time.

* * *

"Do you want to come in?" Warrick asked as Catherine pulled her car up outside of his house. "It's not very tidy though, I haven't been living here for a while." He explained, he had been living with Tina but now he was back home alone.

"Sure." Catherine replied, not wanting to leave him alone anyway. She followed him up the path to his front door and waited patiently while Warrick found the right key to unlock the door.

"It might be a complete tip." He warned. "I haven't lived here since well...y'know."  
"It's okay." Catherine said gently. "I have a teenager daughter, you can't scare me with mess!"

Warrick cracked a small smile and pushed open the front door.

"I don't have any food in either..." He said apologetically.

"That's okay, we can pop down to the shops later."

"Thanks Cath."

"What for?" She asked, slightly confused.

"For being here for me, I know it's the last thing I deserve from you."

"Don't be stupid Warrick, I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be."

Warrick smiled a little again. "I was such a fool to let you go." He told her.

"I'm still here." She replied, putting her hand on his arm. "I always will be."

* * *

"What do the pair of you think you were doing?" Ecklie asked, closing the door of his office and standing with his back to it.

"Taking a break." Greg replied, he didn't want Sara to get in trouble because of him. He knew how much the job meant to her and he wouldn't let Ecklie take it away from her if he could help it.

Ecklie raised his eyebrows. "Now would Grissom approve of this?" He asked but Sara and Greg knew he was threatening them so they said nothing. "I didn't think so." Ecklie smirked.

"This isn't Sara's fault." Greg told him. "If you're going to blame anyone it should be me."

Sara listened to this with her mouth open, she knew she was equally as much to blame as Greg, if not more so. She couldn't believe Greg was taking the rap for her, no one had ever done anything like that for her before. Even when Grissom had saved her from Ecklie he had had nothing to lose and it hadn't been his career that was on the line.

Ecklie's eyebrows rose higher this time. "Oh really?"

Greg nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat. He didn't want to lose his job either or go back to DNA.

* * *

Later that afternoon Catherine drove her car to the nearest shops and picked up some groceries for Warrick while he tidied the house. When she came back she unloaded the bags and put the food away where she thought it should go and went into the living room. She had to smile when she saw Warrick, he was asleep on the sofa. Catherine found a throw and put it over him. In the kitchen she found some paper and a pen and wrote him a note.

"Going home to change for work, will come and pick you up and 5. Food is in fridge and cupboards. See you later. C x."

Then she drove home, thinking of how things could change so much in twenty four hours.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews! More will be up soon! Please review, Vikki x**


End file.
